


Impromptu Ice Cream Dates

by saibug1022



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Anxiety | Virgil Sanders Has Panic Attacks, Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders & Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Are Twins, Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders Is A Good Boyfriend, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:42:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,948
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27674197
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/saibug1022/pseuds/saibug1022
Summary: Remus wants to flirt, Virgil wants to do his homework, and his email apparently wants to give him a panic attack.
Relationships: Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Dark Creativity | Remus "The Duke" Sanders
Comments: 5
Kudos: 75





	Impromptu Ice Cream Dates

**Author's Note:**

> Trigger Warning(s): Panic attack, anxiety, mention/implied sexual activity (as a joke at the very very end), strict parents, fears of being disowned and/or cut of financially, Salem not knowing anything about theater

“I’m finally going to lose my fucking mind,” Remus groaned, leaning back in his chair. 

Him and Virgil were sitting in the library where each of them were trying to work on homework. Well, deal with school shit, but it was the same thing. But as usual Remus had decided to be as distracting as humanly possible. Virgil barely looked up from his textbook.

“You lost your mind a long time ago,” He pointed out.

“Hmm, true,” Remus shrugged. “But now I’m going to lose the little parts left which is completely rude of this teacher.”

“Why is that?”

“Because they’re the parts that love you and I don’t wanna lose them.”

Virgil sighed and rolled his eyes fondly, his hand finally stopping tapping his pencil anxiously on his desk. “No, I mean why are you going to lose those parts?”

“I don’t even get a kiss for that!” Remus shrieked and got shushed by three separate people but Remus being Remus he just looked up at the sky instead of apologizing. “God, what is the point of having a hot emo boyfriend if he doesn’t even kiss me when I flirt with him?”

“Oh my God, Rem.” Virgil scooted his chair over to the armchair Remus dragged over from some other part of the library and pecked his boyfriend’s lips. “Happy now?”

“Mhmm!” Remus nodded and stole another kiss. “For like five minutes.”

“Good,” Virgil nodded and brought his chair back over to his notes and textbook. “Now are you gonna actually tell me what’s going on?”

“Professor Hierty gave us a 5000 word essay due by tomorrow!”

“Since when do you care about homework?”

“Since my grades almost got me kicked out of improv,” Remus pouted and kicked at the table leg like a kid. “I’m really bad at essaaaaays. There’s no way I’ll finish by tomorrow. Unless I somehow manage to get Logan to write it for me.”

“You have about as much of a chance as finishing on your own,” Virgil snorted. His phone buzzed on the table and he sighed. Great, just what he needed, more fucking distractions. He loved Remus so fucking much, he really really did, but he also would like to actually get his homework done.

He turned on his phone and saw it was an email but the subject line had him rushing to open the email before he fully processed what he was doing. For once he completely ignored Remus which was something his anxiety and gayness didn’t let him do because Remus was prone to get himself in all sorts of trouble both with the law and his mortality, but he was also adorable. But he couldn’t afford to get distracted right now.

The email was from the theater department with the cast list for the university’s production of Be More Chill. Why the hell they were doing that instead of fucking  _ anything else _ Virgil had no idea. The point was, Virgil had auditioned and he really had to know if he got in. He scrolled to Michael, the character he had auditioned for and his heart skipped like three beats before he got himself to keep going and...he hadn’t even been cast. How did he not get into ensemble at least? There had to be a mistake or something, this couldn’t be right. He scrolled the rest of the way and found at the bottom of the email an invitation from the theater director practically begging him to join the sound crew since she had heard some of his stuff from his music production class. And yeah Virgil was good, but he couldn’t be fucking sound! He had to be in the show as an actor, he didn’t have another option!

“VIRGIL!” Remus practically shouted and Virgil jumped a mile. His chair had been pulled back from the table and his boyfriend was kneeling in front of him, actually looking completely serious and concerned. When Virgil startled Remus immediately moved his hands from where they were cupping Virgil’s face but Virgil grabbed his wrists and put them back. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, squeezing Remus’s wrists as Remus’s thumbs traced just under his eyes. “Where’d you go, Virgey? ‘Cause it sure as hell wasn’t here.”

“I didn’t get cast,” Virgil muttered, his brain reminding him of that by replaying the sentence and what it meant over and over in his head.

“Uh, what?” Remus asked.

“In the musical, I didn’t get cast,” Virgil clarified. 

“Did you audition?” Remus asked and Virgil nodded. “What, when? Actually,  _ why _ ? You hate acting, and you hate being on stage, but you hate acting even more which is saying something.”

“You know why,” Virgil mumbled and Remus let loose a string of curses that would make the devil proud. 

He had to audition and he had to be cast because he knew his parents would lose their absolute shit if he didn’t. Both of them were huge theater people and had been since they were in high school. They were the male and female leads every fucking year, even when they were freshman. It was how they knew Remus and Roman’s parents actually so Virgil was beyond grateful for it because otherwise he would probably have never even known his boyfriend. But there was also the extremely big issue that they expected Virgil to follow in their footsteps and be some sort of genetic acting prodigy.

So he grew up acting like it was all he’d ever known and it had been until his eighth-grade play where the teacher decided to go a little bigger with a props manager and a stage manager and a student director and Virgil started to grow more curious about what happened behind the curtains. He had always despised acting but after bringing it up with his mom that one time...he kept doing it without complaint after that. His parents were always so disappointed if he wasn’t the lead and then Virgil would deal with the consequences that slowly tore him down until the role he was playing was their little puppet. 

Now he hadn’t even been fucking  _ cast _ . He was a fucking college student and he couldn’t even make ensemble? His parents were going to fucking kill him. He could practically hear what they were going to say, especially when they find out his skills weren’t what got him not cast but the fact that they wanted him in tech. Oh fuck what if they disowned him? They were paying for his tuition, what if they were so pissed they made him try to afford it on his own, halfway through the year? He’d have to drop out, there was no way in hell, and then find some cheapass apartment and work two jobs. He wouldn’t be able to see his friends because he’d be so busy working and they’d be busy with classwork and their classes and extracurriculars which meant he’d probably have to break up with Remus which would destroy them both.

“Get up,” Remus finally said and Virgil blinked at him, too distracted by his own fucking thoughts and consequences of what he’d done to fully process why Remus was putting all of Virgil’s things back in his backpack.

“What?” Virgil managed, fully aware of how much his breath had picked up.

“I said get up.” Remus started haphazardly shoving things in his own bag and cursing every time they fell out which was often. “You and me are going to wander through the city until we find the biggest ice cream sundae we can possibly find and then we’re gonna split it. And we aren’t googling it either, that would be cheating and we, well you, are better than that.”

That was random enough that it literally shocked Virgil out of his spiral for a second so he could stare at his boyfriend who was holding out a hand to help him up. They couldn’t just drop everything and go spend that long getting ice cream, could they? Virgil, well, technically his homework wasn’t due until Friday and he only had one class tomorrow so he could work on it then. But Remus had improv practice that night plus his essay, there was no way he’d finish that on time, which meant Virgil was just going to get Remus in trouble because he couldn’t handle Mommy and Daddy being upset with him.

“No, Rem, we have homework,” Virgil muttered and smacked his hand away.

“ _ Actually _ I looked at your planner and you’ll be good,” Remus argued. “And I really want ice cream and I know you would kill three men for ice cream at literally any moment, so....”

“Remus your essay,” Virgil tried again and that just made Remus drop their bags so he could kneel down and cup Virgil’s face in his hands again. Virgil swallowed as he looked into his boyfriend’s eyes. Remus never bothered to hide his partial heterochromia and Virgil was so fucking happy he didn’t because he knew just how beautiful that brown section of his bright blue eyes could be, just like it was now with his eyes practically glowing with love.

“That essay can fuck me in the ass with a crowbar for all I care,” Remus declared and Virgil heard himself snort despite himself and Remus smirked before softening again and brushing Virgil’s curls out of his eyes. “You’re all I care about right now.”

Virgil huffed in embarrassment and immediately pulled up his hood to hide his face and smack Remus’s hands away. God, how did this happen? Remus was lewd and obnoxious and even annoying sometimes, not to mention crude and impulsive. But then he managed to be so goddamn fucking loving and sincere and passionate and patient and Virgil couldn’t handle that shit! 

“You can’t just  _ say  _ shit like that,” Virgil grumbled as he took his bag from Remus and pulled himself to his feet, refusing Remus’s hand out of protest as if he didn’t thread their fingers together the moment they left the library. 

“I can and I did!” Remus chirped and bumped their shoulders together as a cover so he could yank Virgil’s hood off. Virgil squawked and retaliated by kicking Remus’s ankle. “I’m gonna keep saying it I loooooooooooooooove you. I love you I love you I love you I love you I lo-”

“If you don’t shut up then I’m gonna make you,” Virgil threatened before he realized his mistake thanks to Remus's entire fucking face lighting up.

“Promise?” Remus asked teasingly and tugged on Virgil’s hand to pull the taller boy down to his level but Virgil just shoved his face away. “Boo, you’re no fun. C’mon, we gotta drop our stuff of at our dorms, I don’t wanna haul my stuff everywhere if I have to drag you along too.”

“Wait you were serious about wandering the whole city?” Virgil exclaimed and Remus just gave him a look.

“Uh yeah?” Remus narrowed his eyes at him. “Definitely as much as we can. 

“You have improv tonight,” Virgil pointed out.

“Eh I can miss one practice, no one will care. Janny will cover for me if they do.”

“How has he not killed you yet,” Virgil chuckled and Remus just shrugged.

“No clue but if it means I get to take you on impromptu ice cream dates then I’m not complaining,” Remus grinned. “Now let’s actually go before all the ice cream in the city melts!”

“How the hell would that happen?”

“You never know!”

“Whatever you say, babe,” Virgil shook his head fondly. “Whatever you say.”

“Last one to the dorms bottoms tonight!”

“Oh, you are so on!”


End file.
